The Ladies in Red
by Ellie Fabgay
Summary: Follow the growth of Lavender and Parvati's friendship through the course of twelve 100-word drabbles written for rarepair shorts. Complete, canon-compliant, angsty, but also fluffy and humorous.


This one-shot is different from my others because it's made of twelve 100-word drabbles instead of a regular fic. I wrote it for the livejournal community, rarepair_shorts, last year during their winter exchange. It's a Harry Potter community that focuses on any and all rare pairs in the HP-verse. I originally wrote just eleven drabbles – the last drabble is new – since this was a new format for me, but I'm adding a new drabble because I realized I should've included something regarding Lavender's attack from Fenrir Greyback.

Of the ships the requester asked for, I chose Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil obviously. I used the following **prompts/elements** as requested: Angst, humor, unrequited love, happy ending, Hogwarts, canon, dreamers, pretty hair, behind the scenes of the war effort, Dumbledore's Army, sneaking around, the kitchens, scarves and ties, potions, the Forbidden Forest (kinda-sorta), falling in love with your best friend, blind date. Therefore I used literally all but one element which is pretty awesome for me.

**Warnings**: lesbian ship, angst, violence, character death (not a main character)

_Disclaimer_: I don't own any of the characters you recognize nor am I making profit off of this. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I'm just a poor college student.

* * *

><p><strong>Whip My Braid Back and Forth<strong> - _First Year_

Lavender was doomed to hate her years at Hogwarts, judging by her new roommates. There was that bushy-haired perfectionist, the blonde crybaby, and finally the ebony-haired girl with scaly skin. The last bed had an exotic quilt lain on top and Lavender wondered who that girl might be; she seemed more promising than these other freaks.

Suddenly, a beautiful dark-skinned girl with a long, dark braid gracefully walked inside, swinging her hair and fingering its shiny strands. She smiled genuinely. "I'm Parvati," she said in an Indian accent. "I like your hair bow."

"I'm Lavender. Could I have your hair?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fashion Above Comfort!<strong> - _Second Year_

"Look what Papa sent me!" Parvati cried, opening her package delicately. She pulled out a shimmering gold, pink, and red scarf made of the finest Indian silk. She brushed it over her cheek and closed her eyes.

"Wow, that's gorgeous," Lavender said with admiration. She fingered her wool maroon and gold scarf her grandmother had just sent with a slight frown. She cleared her throat. "Will that really keep you warm?"

Parvati wrapped it around her neck and smiled. "Mum says that a real lady sacrifices all comforts for high fashion."

"I know what's on my Christmas list this year."

* * *

><p><strong>You Did This To Me!<strong> - _Third Year_

Parvati looked through her cosmetics box, glancing back at Lavender every few moments, fearing that her friend's rash would spread all over her lovely face. Parvati felt guilty for allowing Lavender to borrow her old blush; Mrs. Patil always said that old products damaged even the most flawless skin.

Lavender scowled, holding her hands over her reddening cheeks. "I can't let anyone see me like this! Fix it now!"

Parvati swatted Lavender's hand, glaring back at her. "Diva." Finding the right potion for allergies, she helped Lavender drink it down. "Give it an hour."

"Thanks Mum."

_Smack_. "Remember your manners."

* * *

><p><strong>Fretting<strong> - _Fourth Year_

Maybe boys weren't so stupid after all. Grandma always said that by fourth year, they would become much more appealing, but not much less stupid. Maybe her tealeaves would tell her what to do about this date. Why did she let Parvati plan her Yule Ball date in the first place?

"Lav, stop fretting," Parvati said calmly, researching her tealeaves.

"I don't know anything about Seamus Finnigan!" Lavender hissed. "Why do I let you talk me into these things?"

"Your leaves translate into 'satisfaction'. Is that enough proof?"

"It will be better if you lend me your lucky bracelet."

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Wallowing<strong> - _Fourth Year_

Her mother would die if she saw her little girl gulping down three pieces of blueberry pie, and two bowls of ice cream. Her sister would probably laugh. Where was Lavender when she needed her? House elves were not sufficient replacement friends.

"What are you _doing_?" Still glowing, Lavender walked silently into the kitchens and sat next to her sullen best friend.

"Eating my feelings." Parvati took a large gulp of butterbeer, her least favorite drink.

Lavender pushed the butterbeer away and hugged her close. "There will be other balls."

"They'll never take away the horrid memory of _this_ one."

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing Compares to You<strong> - _Fifth Year_

Focusing on her happiest thoughts, Parvati remembered her fifteenth birthday; the way Lavender's extra soft lips had felt as she gave her a secret birthday kiss. She was better than that Beauxbatons boy from the Yule Ball; no one else would ever compare. Lavender knew exactly what to do to make Parvati feel like she was in heaven.

"Expecto Patronum!"

She beamed when a sleek panther escaped from her wand.

She looked around, hoping Lavender was successful. Lavender's wand suddenly released a parrot and the two friends shared a look of pride.

"The kiss?" Parvati mouthed. Lavender nodded and winked.

* * *

><p><strong>Safety<strong> - _Sixth Year_

Lavender felt protected with someone's arms wrapped around her. She tried to cuddle with Seamus last year, but he was absolutely stiff and confused. That was probably why they hadn't lasted too long; he wasn't affectionate enough.

Unable to fall asleep, she looked to her right and saw Parvati tossing and turning in her bed too. Biting her lip, Lavender slowly climbed in next to her best friend. Feeling something soft and warm beside her, Parvati tensed, then immediately relaxed and wrapped her arms around her friend. Lavender sighed with satisfaction, inhaling Parvati's favorite jasmine shampoo before closing her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Why Can't you See?<strong> - _Sixth Year_

Parvati was disgusted to see Lavender throw her body on top of Ron. She didn't approve of the relationship, if one could even call it that. Ron was a bum compared to Lavender, who was beautiful, popular and the best friend a girl could ask for. Parvati continued to drop not-so-subtle hints about the mismatched pair, but Lavender simply ignored Parvati's warnings.

How _dare_ he touch her legs! _Parvati_ was the one who had helped sculpt those beautiful specimens. And he was fondling her too roughly; Lavender was a fragile woman who needed care. Ron _clearly_ didn't understand Lavender's needs.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Leave Me<strong> - _Sixth Year_

Her trunk was locked shut and her personal belongings weren't in their usual places. Even the scent of her jasmine shampoo was quickly fading away. Was she really going to leave? Best friends weren't allowed to leave Hogwarts without a proper goodbye. She fell back onto Parvati's bed, imagining that the Hogwarts blankets were Parvati's special blankets from India.

Hearing footsteps, Lavender slowly sat up and nearly cried when Parvati hugged her tight.

"I'll just have to kidnap you and Padma," Lavender whispered.

Parvati laughed softly. "We'll run away to France."

"Your parents will just have to live with it."

* * *

><p><strong>Fair-Weather Friend<strong> - _Seventh Year_

Parvati's parents had always said that a real lady knows when to let a man do his job: protecting his property. Well, Parvati refused to be regarded as property. Her parents wouldn't understand that she felt more secure by knowing defensive spells. Hell, they'd have a heart attack if they _really_ knew how independent she was.

Sleeping and cuddling with Lavender was becoming a welcomed routine. Both felt safe in the other's arms and no one seemed to care that Gryffindor's gossip queens were openly affectionate. At least they had a welcomed distraction – someone to fight for – in their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>A Girl Worth Fighting For<strong> - _Seventh Year_

Parvati was suffocating at the hands of a Death Eater and Lavender couldn't find a path to come to her friend's aid. Furrowing her brow, Lavender finally found her voice and she shouted out hex, after spell, after stunner. Her destination was so close to her reach; she could smell the faintest hint of Parvati's jasmine shampoo.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The Death Eater fell and Lavender kneeled next to Parvati. She held her friend's hand and kissed it gently. Parvati slowly turned to Lavender and smiled.

"McGonagall says a true Gryffindor never gives up, Parvati."

Parvati squeezed Lavender's hand lovingly. "Never."

* * *

><p><strong>You Are Not Alone<strong> - _Seventh Year_

Parvati frantically searched the Great Hall, dark brown orbs glistening with tears. Lavender had been attacked by that werewolf madman Fenrir Greyback and Parvati wouldn't forgive herself if Lavender died.

Her gaze finally settled on Lavender's blonde hair, now dirtied and bloodied. Parvati gasped softly and squeezed her twitching fingers. Lavender looked nearly dead, but Parvati would have faith for both of them.

"I'm so sorry Lav," she whispered in her ear, letting tears fall freely onto Lavender's pale cheek.

"But … you're … here … now." Lavender whispered breathlessly.

"Always." Parvati pressed their lips together for a loving kiss.

* * *

><p>Read and review please! I really like this pairing so maybe I'll write more of them in the future.<p> 


End file.
